Nerdatron
Nerdatron (ネルダトロン Nerudatoron) is a giant robotic nerd monster and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Nerdatron acts like a stereotypical nerd, who is deemed unattractive and obsessed with useless trivia and dreams to become the smartest robot in the galaxy. However what sets him apart from the stereotypical nerdy image is that ironically he is one of Vernonn's strongest monsters, boasting great strength and firepower. If there is something he doesn't like, he will spend hours picking it apart. History Debut and Death: Vengeance of the Nerds Nerdatron appeared out from the Planet Nerd and then arrived to Uranaus, where then Vernonn deployed him to find out more about the Cyber-Kitties and then to attack them afterwards. Nerdatron right away went to work, flying down to Earth and researching the Cyber-Kitties with his computer brain. After finishing up researching all he needed to know (which took about 10 minutes), Nerdatron then knew what to do... Nerdatron then created a bunch of H-Boxes and then sent them all over town, to which then everyone got addicted to (except for Redman), including the Cyber-Kitties themselves. After Nerdatron got done giving everyone H-Boxes; Vernonn and Mini-Vernonn returned and decided to launch his attack, but first then suggested that they all three of them head into some random room for no apparent reason. After that, Vernonn, Mini-Vernonn and Nerdatron then headed out and rampaged, with Nerdatron firing out Pencil Missiles, then firing around his eyes lasers and then finally smashing some buildings with his fists. However then the Cyber-Kitties came back. Vernonn then sic'd Nerdatron on the three; and Nerdatron then fired his Pencil Missiles against the Cyber-Kitties. Morgana, Tammi and Alex then leap away from the missiles, then hop onto another building, going up to combat Nerdatron. Nerdatron then used his Trivia attack, disorienting the three cats. Morgana then managed to damage one part of Nerdatron's glasses, angering him. Before Nerdatron could further attack however, then Redman came in. Nerdatron fired his Pencil Missiles all around against Redman, to which Redman just started bashing down his fists repeatedly down against Nerdatron. Nerdatron then opened fired his Pencil Missiles around at Redman. Morgana then threw her katana into Nerdatron's tank cannon, jamming it and then blowing it up, also giving Redman a better chance of defeating Nerdatron. The blast then implodes on his back, causing his back to combust; much to Nerdatron's displeasure. Redman then threw his Red Arrow at Nerdatron, causing him to fall over. Redman then proceeded to beat down Nerdatron, tearing off of his arms in the process. Nerdatron then fired his eye lasers at Redman, followed up with Redman slashing his Red Knife all across Nerdatron. Nerdatron then insulted Redman for seemingly missing him, only then for Nerdatron to slide across, revealing that he was sliced diagonally. Redman then used Red Thunder on Nerdatron, destroying him, which also Nerdatron described this as "the worst RP ever" before then exploding. Abilities & Weapons * Pencil Missiles: Nerdatron can fire out a barrage of sharp and pointy pencil missiles. * H-Boxes: Nerdatron's invention; Nerdatron can summon out a large amount of H-Boxes and can get an entire town addicted to it. * Eye Lasers: Nerdatron can fire out lasers from his eyes. * Computer Brain: Nerdatron's brain is essentially a computer, which makes him very intelligent and find out info on even the most obscure opponents. * Tank Cannon: Nerdatron has tank cannon on his back that he can use to fire out deadly tank blasts at his opponents. * Trivia Attack: Nerdatron can spout out a bunch of useless trivia and fun facts against his opponents. It disorients them for a bit. * Flight: Nerdatron can fly at Mach 4. Trivia * Nerdatron is of course an obvious parody of stereotypical nerds and Megatron from the Transformers series. * Likewise, the H-Box is meant to be a parody of the X-Box. * Nerdatron dates back from an old sketch Gallibon the Destroyer made back in 2009. Only instead of there being one Nerdatron, there was meant to be four more. The main Nerdatron was meant to be larger than the other two. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Minor Villains Category:Original Characters Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Joke Character Category:Fourth-Wall Breaking Category:Flying Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)